An absorbent article that includes a topsheet forming a skin-facing surface, a backsheet forming a non-skin-facing surface, an absorbent member interposed between both the sheets, and a target region disposed so as to face an excretory part of a wearer when the wearer wears the absorbent article is widely used as an absorbent article such as a sanitary napkin. Further, to prevent stuffiness while a wearer wears the absorbent article, a liquid impermeable and moisture permeable film which includes microvoids penetrating the front and back surfaces thereof may be used as the backsheet in this type of absorbent article.
For example, JP 2000-140016 A discloses an absorbent article that a retaining adhesive for fixing clothing is applied on a non-skin-facing surface of a backsheet. A barrier layer made of a thermoplastic resin is provided on a portion of a non-skin-facing surface of the backsheet, which corresponds to the retaining adhesive, to prevent a disadvantage that the reduction of an adhesive force of the retaining adhesive is caused by the movement of the adhesive ingredient and the like of the retaining adhesive to the backsheet.
To prevent the exudation (wetting through) of liquid from a backsheet that is concern when a moisture permeable film is used as the backsheet, U.S. Pat. No. 6,570,059 (B1) discloses an absorbent article in which a backsheet is formed of first and second layers having moisture permeability and a plurality of capillary tubes are formed in the first layer relatively proximal to an absorbent member so as to be inclined with respect to a thickness direction of the first layer.
Further, an absorbent article in which a porous body such as polyurethane foam is used as an absorbent member is proposed. Since the absorbent member formed of the porous body is excellent in elastic recovery, the absorbent member has characteristic in that the shape of the absorbent member is easily stabilized while a wearer wears the absorbent article and is hardly twisted. For example, JP 8-504474 A discloses that a hydrophilic, flexible, and non-ionic polymer foam structure formed of open cells connected to each other is applied to a lower layer (downstream storage/distribution layer) of a two-layer absorbent member. Since this porous body generally includes a hydrophobic material such as various polymers as a main ingredient, the porous body inherently has hydrophobicity. Accordingly, the porous body cannot be used as an absorbent member, which absorbs and retains liquid, as it is. Accordingly, it is necessary to perform hydrophilic treatment on the porous body to use the porous body as an absorbent member. JP 8-504474 A discloses that a non-ionic surfactant is used as a hydrophilizing agent for hydrophilic treatment of the porous body, and liquid containing the hydrophilizing agent is applied to the surface of the porous body.